$-3x+7y=5x+2y$ Complete the missing value in the solution to the equation. $(-5,$
To find the $y$ -value that corresponds to ${x}={-5}$, let's substitute this $x$ -value in the equation. $\begin{aligned}-3{x}+7y&=5{x}+2y\\ -3\cdot({-5})+7y&=5\cdot({-5})+2y\\ 15+7y&=-25+2y\\ 5y&=-40\\ y&=-8\end{aligned}$ Therefore $(-5,-8)$ is a solution of the equation.